Decision to Change the Past
by Morpheus Dream Maker
Summary: When Harry Potter realized that his life and marriage to Ginny is only based on his fame. He decides to change the past by transmitting all his knowledge of the future into a the brain of a younger him within the past to change his Past. Read and review the first fic of the seven fanfic Decision to Change the Past series.
1. Prologue: The Decision Made

**Disclaimer: **I am not getting, paid for this simply practice. Harry Potter belongs and is the property of J. K. Rowling, and Bloomsbury Publishing any other legally authorized publishers

**Decision to Change the Past by Morpheus_Dream_Maker**

**Prologue:**

**The Decision Made**

"I've made my decision Mum, Dad and it's the right choice for me to make." A lone figure whispered in a deep and quiet voice within the small, rural and otherwise deserted West Devon cemetery of Godric's Hollow. The figure was a slender man with a mop of dark raven black unruly hair as he knelt before a large, white marble gravestone. The man was oddly dressed for late July in all black from his leather trench coat that matched his knee high leather boots. The man's face was lightly tanned expect for a jagged scar that marred his otherwise smooth forehead above the silver rims of his half-moon spectacles and stared with emerald green eyes at the face of the white marble gravestone.

The man's eyes danced over the sparkling surface of the gravestone as he watched the animated images of a woman and man magically danced back and forth upon the surface of the marble gravestone as the images were from flip book pages that someone continues to play before the man. After a while and with a heavy sigh his eyes dropped down to look over the names and dates and memorable parting words that had been engraved at the base of the gravestone that had replaced the simpler and less magical one within the cemetery.

_**James Potter_ Lily Potter**_

_**27 March 1960 – 31 October**__** 19**__**81_**__** 30 January 1960 - 31 October 1981**_

_**In Memory of two wonderful parents, who loved and are loved by a grateful Son**_

"Hopefully things will be better after I've made the changes to my life, and I hope that you can understand my reasons for my actions Mum and Dad." Harry Potter murmured in same deep and quiet voice while he extended his right hand out to dip his fingertips into the clean and smooth lines of his parents' engraved names and dates of their births and untimely deaths. Harry gave a very heavy sigh at that thought since it was their untimely death and his survival and the fame that came with it and had sparked him into being forced to make the tough he hoped would bear truly happier and more pure love for who he truly was and not for what he was.

After a few minutes to collect his thoughts, Harry rose up off his right knee, and dusted off the fronts of his very clean slacks and then began to curl his right hand fingers into perhaps a fist. Harry's fingers halted abruptly in mid action as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up tensely as it signaled to him that he was no longer alone within the cemetery of Godric's Hollow. Harry then glanced slowly first to his right and then left side and searched of someone else who might be there to visit a love one in the same row as his parents graves. Before he could turn around a very stern and familiar voice of one of his best childhood friends spoke up from behind him.

"Well I should have figured to find you here of all places, Mr. Harry James Potter." Harry spun about slowly to take in the very beautiful sight of Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley as she stood a few graves away from him dressed in a pair of well pressed white business trousers, that matched the buttoned up blouse. The blouse was mostly, hidden beneath a snugly tight, scarlet, dragon hide jacket that might have been, mistaken by Muggles to be leather. Though Harry knew better since it had been a gift, he had given her for twenty-fourth birthday. Harry smiled at the thought that she wore the jacket but the smile faded away once his gaze rose to lock onto the chocolate brown eyes.

That usually where warm and comforting towards him, but now glared back at him with cold fury that she usually reserved for her husband Ron Weasley during one of their famous rows. "So tell me why I shouldn't be ready to hex you into the next decade or beyond Mr. Harry Potter." Hermione threatened in an even sterner voice as she advanced upon Harry her twelve inch, vine-wood and dragon heartstring wand tightly clutched in the grasps of her delicate right hand's fingers at her side. Harry remained silent though he inclined his head slightly in shame certain he knew what had brought out this behavior in his friend as he turned partly back towards the marble gravestone of his parents.

"Explain to me how you could storm out on your wife and children and upset them to the point of making your only daughter cry?" Hermione inquired sharply as she stopped before him and raised her left hand to pull back a few loose tendrils of her bushy chestnut brown hair that was both partly pinned up in a bun and partly loose and flowing in the gentle breeze.

"Do you think that I would be so unfeeling to make my children especially my little Lily petal cry?" Harry asked in a slightly pained tone at the fact that she Hermione of all people would think that he had intended to upset his beautiful and beloved children. "I stormed out on Ginny and Number Twelve Grimmauld Place because we were having a row similar to those you and Ron had in the past, Hermione." Hermione nodded her head at that and gave Harry a sideways glances that seemed to be partly, filled with sympathy for his plight to share such rows like she and Ron got into. The gesture didn't go, unnoticed by Harry who felt his heart quicken its pace as he then watched Hermione then gracefully kneel down before the white, marble gravestone of his parents.

"And just so you know I hadn't planned for the children to be in the house when Ginny and I had the row." Harry added after a short silence that clued him in to plead his case further. "They were supposed to be out at the play park with Teddy having enjoying the warm summer day. I thought she and I would have a good twenty to thirty minutes to talk, or as it turned out have a row over the problem between her and me." Harry continued as he less graceful then his female friend the brightest witch in her year to kneel at the corner of his parent's gravestone. "The early arrival of James, Albus and Lilly in my opinion was time to stop but Ginny would have kept at it. So I stormed out so the children didn't hear what the row was about." Harry's eyes then drooped down to watch as the tip of Hermione's wand skirted the base of the white marble gravestone and with each pass the tops of the blades of grass around was cut pruned away.

"Well I guess I can understand why you left since I'd not want my own children to hear Ron and me rowing about anything." Hermione commented a bit quietly after a short pause and she glanced over at Harry who had hung his head down and seemed to close his eyelids partly down over his eyes.

"So is that Chinese Red Dragon jacket I gave you for your twenty-fourth birthday Hermione?" Harry asked absently after very long painful silence had fallen between them since Hermione's reply while he lifted his gaze up to catch Hermione as she gazed over the animated figures of his parents who danced upon their the surface of their gravestone.

"Yes, it is as a matter of fact and are you wearing the Hungarian Horntail trench coat I got you when you were promoted to head of the Aurors." Harry simply replied with a silent nod before he looked up. He then stared for a long few minutes into Hermione's eyes before they turned away from each other and fall into a more comfortable silence. They remained silent for quite a while and it wasn't until the sun lightly shimmered into Harry's spectacles as it began to descend behind the tiled steeple roof of the wooden and brick church adjacent to the cemetery.

"So how did you find me Hermione?" Harry inquired quietly in an attempt to break the ice as he looked back towards Hermione who had dropped back to sit upon her hunches on the grassy ground.

"Well that is quite simply Harry because contrary to popular belief of my idiot husband I know you better than anyone alive or as a ghost." Hermione replied back in what Harry could call a boastful fashion as she then stared at him as if she was ready to back-up her claim should he challenge her to prove your boast.

"So did you bring anyone else with you to find me, Hermione?" Harry asked while his eyes swept over the cemetery briefly, before his gaze returned to Hermione as she gave a very Hermione-esque giggle.

"Oh, no though not that there isn't a search party of Weasleys looking for you, though they decided to listen to my husband Ron their brother. So Bill, Charlie, Percy and George have headed out to The Leaky Cauldron, The Three Broomsticks and lastly the Auror slash Ministry of Magic pub The Red Griffin's Nest." Hermione replied, back a bit bitterly as she gracefully rose back up to her feet before the marble gravestone before both of them. "Of course they all will now have to eat a can of Flobberworm especially Ron for dismissing the idea that I'd know where you'd head for," Added Hermione a little more bitterly while she spoke Ron's name harsher then Harry ever remembered.

Harry then rose up to stand beside Hermione as he gazed at the best friend before him with sympathy while a weak smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Harry sighed and then shifted a bit uncomfortable again beside Hermione, as his right hand's fingertips seem to slide up and down something that was invisible about his hand.

"Well you can't truly blame Ron's brothers for believing that their brother knew me best Hermione," Harry began nervously as a shaky lopsided grin formed upon his lips. Hermione shot Harry a slightly annoyed sideways glance and caused him to grow a bit more nervous but he plunged ahead anyway. "I mean if they had wanted to know which of my best mates knew me best out of you and Ron. They should have come to ask me and I would have set them straight, and told them that it was you, Hermione."

For a few long seconds Harry doubted that his tactic would cheer up Hermione's mood but then abruptly both a wide smile spread over her lips and she burst into fits of laughter. Harry then watched as Hermione stashed her wand away in the front pocket of her business trousers and turned to face him. She then stepped up, wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and hugged him tightly as her laughter continued. Hermione's laughter as so infectious after the awkward and gloomy silence that Harry soon began to laugh as he wrapped his arms about her waist and closed his eyes as he relished the feel of her body in his arms comfortably.

"Oh, thank you for that Harry." Hermione murmured between her laughter as she began to regain her sense and then pulled back from Harry. She kissing his cheek tenderly, and smiled, widely and warmly at him as Harry reluctantly allowed her to step back as he grinned and chuckled a bit longer. "That was just first class of you to say that if they wanted to know who knew you best. So they should have come to ask you when they don't know where you'd gone to in the first place."

"Perhaps that is true Hermione but I am serious about the fact that you do know me even better than Ron," Harry replied, back as he watched Hermione wipe away tears of mirth from her cheeks and then looks up sharply at his words and looked very pleased. "I mean you've been with me on more adventures during our time at Hogwarts and beyond than Ron, Hermione." Harry commented before he rattled off the adventure such as the night delivery of Hagrid's dragon to Charlie's friends, then the potions chamber that lay beyond the chessboard and then even the time-turner journey to save Sirius and Buckbeak. Harry smiled wider as he watched Hermione blush ever so slightly as he added the time after his name came out of the Goblet of Fire during fourth year when Ron had believe that he Harry had put his name into the goblet.

"Alright Mr. Potter enough going down memory lane now, especially because I need to get you home soon. So that I can go home, eat dinner and then prepare for the party of yours tomorrow." Hermione commented when Harry paused and for that, he was thankful for the next adventure he would than had named was the one when Ron left them during their search Voldemort's Horcruxes and his first visit to Godric's Hollow at Christmas time.

"Alright Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley but please just give me a moment." Harry commented back as his right hand curled up about and tightened suddenly about a long, silver cylinder that was, attached by a hook about Harry's wrist. The tip of Harry's white, eleven inch, holly and phoenix feather wand protruded from the open end of the silver cylinder. With a quick glance between Harry and Hermione, they then surveyed cemetery to make sure that the two were alone. Then certain they were alone Harry lifts his wand into the air and then swept it through the air in the two interlinked circles shape. In the wands tip wake, two interlocked wreaths of lilies materialize out of thin air. Harry then used the tip of his wand to float the wreaths downward to the grassy ground before the base of his parent's marble gravestone and caused Harry to smile warmly at his task.

That done Harry looked again at Hermione and then released the silver cylinder with his wand and they both seemed to disappear from sight again. Both wizard and witch then stepped away as Harry draped his arm over Hermione's shoulder and she moved her arm about the small of his back. They strolled slowly between the other gravestones and headed for a familiar gate they had once exited the cemetery little more than twenty years ago.

"You know before we all split up to search for you, George said that you must have learned about the old wizarding tradition. For a wizard on his thirty-eighth birthday to run away and then hunted down by family and close friends," Hermione's words wafted up to Harry as they were within a few yards from the kissing gate of the cemetery and he flashed a very bemused look over her face to check if she was serious.

"Oh, truly do you believe he was being serious about it Hermione?" Harry Inquired as he fought hold back a balloon of laughter that grew from the very center of his being and threatened to escape at any moment.

"Oh, no I never said I thought he was serious about it Harry. Besides it this was George Weasley one of the infamous tricksters at Hogwarts, and to believe what he says is to simply accept what he claims is a custard cream when it could easily be a canary cream." As Hermione's words echoed in Harry's ears an image of Neville Longbottom an old Gryffindor house mate who abruptly erupted in canary feathers flashed within Harry's same thing must have happened to Hermione for as the laughter escaped from its balloon prison within Harry and the two laughed in unison as they reached the kissing gate.

Their laughter lingered in the cemetery as the wizard, witch disappeared beyond the boundary of the kissing gate with two soft pops, and the laughter wafted through the now deserted, small, rural cemetery. The cheerful sound reached the white marble gravestone where two lilies wreaths rested peacefully against the gravestone's base.

"I can't believe you talked to Hermione about our marital problems or even that you came home with her at you side!" Ginny Weasley-Potter shrieked while she stalked back and forth across the finely polished floorboards of Harry's den at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry sighed as he looked up at his wife while he sat behind his elegantly simple cherry desk before the only two windows that where draped with heavy cheerful and comfortable emotions Harry had felt in the cemetery with Hermione several hours ago had wasted away and felt like it might have been a figment of his imagination. Harry watched as the hem of Ginny's scarlet dressing gown as it brushed back and forth over the Axminster rug that was, positioned in the center of the room.

"First things, first Ginny," Harry said in a calm, firm and quiet voice as he rose from his high backed chair and he moved around the corner of his desk and moves to lean against the center of his desk while he his right booted foot before the other. "All I told Hermione was that we had a row and that is why I stormed out of here earlier and not the reason behind said row." Harry commented and then looked down to the framed wedding picture on his desk of him and Ginny dressed in colorful robes. The photo Harry and Ginny moved about animatedly with expressions of happiness and that he had once believed to be love in their expressions. Their wedding had happened thirteen years ago after them being together for six years together and while Ginny had been five months pregnant with James their eldest child.

"As for coming home with Hermione, I did that only because she was the one who found me. Rather than your brothers Bill, Charlie, Percy, George or even Ron my dear Ginny," Harry added and then looked back up at the flesh and blood witch as she moved about in the soft glow of the gas lamps that lined the wall on either side of his desk. Harry rested his palms against the edge of the desk and he breathed in deeply while he braced himself for Ginny's fiery reply.

"They happen to be family and very concerned about their baby sister. As they have a bloody good right to be especially since you have had the gall to ask for me to give you and unboundment from our marriage for the last eight and a half months," Ginny complained as the marched right up to Harry and then huffed indignantly directly in Harry's face. Harry raised his right hand up from the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed before he then replied back in a calm and even tone.

"Yes, well the only close relatives I have are my aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley and I am not on good enough terms with either to talk about the marital issues we are having Ginny. Besides they wouldn't understand the whole wizarding unboundment idea since they are Muggles and can more easily get a divorce as they would call it." Harry opened his eyes to see his wife who glared the coolest and look at him with her dark hazel brown eyes while she folded her arms across her waist and closed up the dressing gown that had come briefly undone from about her long nightshirt clad frame.

"Besides my family has always been my best friends and Hermione is one of the oldest friends I've ever known. Then there is the fact that technically Hermione is family to both of us Ginny. After all Hermione is our sister-in-law by her marriage to your brother and my other best friend Ron." Ginny's response to Harry's remark was to give a fierce ferial scream that was certain to carry beyond the four walls of the room before she spun about from him. Harry sighed and was thankful that the children had agreed to stay over at their Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and cousins' home that night.

"You know I can't believe that you even asked me to do such a disgraceful thing like get an unboundment of our marriage. Especially since such a thing has never happen in the history of my family." Ginny spoke before she spun about and started to stride towards the double doors of the den.

"Oh, please spare me the false disgrace and the claims that it has never happened within your family Ginny." Harry retorted as he watched as Ginny open the double doors and then freeze to glare back at him. "We both know that your grandfather Septimus Richard Weasley was bound and then unbound in marriage to Estella Cuddberg. A few years before he met your grandmother Cedrella Black," Harry called out to Ginny while he stood, up straighter and rake his fingers through his black hair. "Then there is even your father's older brother Bilius Uther Weasley. Who contrary to what Fred and George said at Bill's wedding had, been bound and unbound three times in marriage to three different witches, of course he was single when he saw the Grim. He died a week before he went through the ceremony again for the fourth time."

Ginny sputtered and her eyes blazed with outraged fire beyond her eyes as she turned about at the den's double doors. "Fine, even if that is true about my family that doesn't give you to right to ask me to grant you your unboundment of our marriage."

"But I do have cause my good dear Mrs. Ginny Potter and my cause is the fact that you are in love with another wizard. Who goes by many another names but none of them are mine." Harry said in a very quiet low whisper that stopped Ginny in her tracks as she had opened the double doors a bit further and caused her to march towards Harry whose head had inclined slightly downward.

"What bloody rubbish is that you are trying to say that I love someone else other then you?" Ginny snapped loudly as the abruptly halted a few feet from Harry and stared over her husband from head to foot. "So Harry, where is your proof to back up such a statement, hmmm?" Harry sighed and a weak frown tugged at the corner of his lips and pushed his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose before he spoke in the same quiet whisper.

"First before I prove that you love another wizard Ginny I should first tell you who he is so everything is clear." Harry looked up to make certain that Ginny was paying attention and found that she was completely focused on him. "Now you see he is known by several names. Such as The Boy Who Lived, the Hero who conquered the Dark Lord, The Chosen One, and lastly The Wizard Who Defeated Voldemort." What followed Harry's words was amused laughter that filled the den as Ginny lifted the back of her hand to her lips while the expression upon her face softened slightly.

"If all your proof does prove it is that I love a wizard known by those names Harry," Ginny spoke as the laughter faded slightly. "Then you've proven that I love you since those are the names used for you."

"No, actually the fact that you believe those names I spouted off has anything to do with me." Harry responded in a very harsh yet low and calm voice as he glared at Ginny from behind the silver frames of his spectacles. "It is yet more proof that you are not in love with me but the image of the legendary wizard hero and not the flesh and blood wizard that I truly am." Harry raised his right hand to point at the lightning bolt scar on his forehead while he watched the muscles in Ginny's cheeks tense as she glare back at Harry as he continued.

"This is all you have been in love with from the very beginning when we met between the King's Cross station and platform nine and three quarters. You showed no interest in me when your mother told me how to get onto that platform Ginny. It wasn't until Fred and George announced that I was the boy who lived that you became excited and wanted to get onto the train to look at me again." Harry paused there as he found that his breathing came in heavy and labored pants and he stood face to face with Ginny where theirs' noses brushes lightly against each other.

"Though to be fair to you I must confess that I never truly loved you either." Harry resumed his voice weaker, tinted with hints of sadly, regret as he stepped back, and lowered his right hand to his side. "Since I confused love with pleasure, passion and lust of the body given the fact that I was neglected by the Dursleys. The time I lived with them all I saw was love and happiness in the way my aunt and uncle gave Dudley my cousin anything he wanted. That's of course all that you did and I ate it up thinking it was love but sadly it isn't Ginny and I kn-".

His speech was, interrupted by the hard crack as a hand flew out to catch Harry by surprise and nearly knocked his spectacles from their perch upon the bridge of his nose. "You can go to hell Harry Potter! Now believe me if you thought that you could not get me to agree to an unboundment of our marriage before then your bloody well have no chance of now or ever." Spat Ginny in voice filled with venomous rage as she stepped back from him and glared more deadly and hatefully at the man before her. Of course, Harry took no notice of the fierce hatred directed at him for two points of lights caught his attention. That flashed briefly from the darken hallway through the gap in the slightly opened double doors of his den.

"I refuse to have you make me the former Mrs. Harry Potter and that is final. We are bound for life and there is nothing you can do to charge that." Ginny Potter announced in a fiery huff as she turned about, marched from the room, and slammed hard the double doors close in her wake.

Harry stood for a moment with a sad smile on his face as he caressed the cheek that stung and moved about to open a bottom draw of his desk. Harry then slide out a very long and slender wand and slip it up the sleeve of his white shirt. He then moved towards the doors while collecting his dragon hide trench coat at the before the door and turned to extinguish the small fires in the old fashion, iron gas lamps with a wave of his right hand and then stepped out onto the second floor landing of his home. "So what had you sneaking about at this late hour my young godson?" Inquired Harry as he turned to stare into the dark corner of the landing and as a young man in his twenties stepped forward with a bit of shocked look upon his face.

"H-h-how did you know I was there Harry?" The young man asked in a voice of surprise and still in shocked that he had been spotted and called out by his godfather nervously drew his right hand fingers through his naturally sandy brown hair.

"Well besides having a natural sixth sense to when I am being watched or am not a lone Teddy. I spotted the glimmer of your eyes from the light of my study when Ginny forgot to completely close the doors earlier." Harry replied, back kindly and then stepped towards the edge of the top landing of the stairs. "Now what can I do for you, and do you mind if we walk and talk because I am a bit pressed for time?" Harry added as a clock chimed half hour pass eleven from one of the floors below. Teddy quickly nodded his head and began to follow at the side of his godfather down the carpeted flight of stairs.

"Well it's like this Harry, I hope you won't mind if I and Victoire slip out for a bit to be alone." Teddy sighed heavily and trained his bluish, light brown eyes on Harry and they seemed plead silently with him. "Seems lately my grandmother and her parents have been watching us like Seeker's on a Snitch and truly we need and want some time away from the attention." Teddy concluded as he and his godfather reached the ground floor and where headed for the front door of the clean and bright wall papered hallway.

"I guess and can understand your plight my good boy, and no I won't mind you two sneaking out on my birthday party. Just allow me to give you a little advice as your Godfather and Victoire's uncle. Where ever you two are taking your relationship. Please make certain that she and you know whether the feelings you have about the other, are actually about whom you are and not what you are my good Teddy." With that, Harry stopped and extended his right hand to open the front door and then glance back at his godson and flash a very playful sort of grin at the younger man.

"Now stay indoors tonight as I step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure that tonight will change all our lives forever." The last of Harry's words he spoke were in barely a whisper as he stepped over the threshold and out into the night air. The door closed behind him and left his godson to watch him through the large circular window in the door as he strode to the end of the walkway and disappeared as he stepped into the yellow glow of a street's lamp light.


	2. Chapter One: Magic Invoked

**Disclaimer: **I am not getting, paid for this simply practice. Harry Potter belongs and is the property of J. K. Rowling, and Bloomsbury Publishing any other legally authorized publishers.

* * *

><p><strong>Decision to Change the Past by Morpheus_Dream_Maker<strong>

**Chapter One:**

**Magic Invoked**

* * *

><p>Privet Drive was a very peaceful and dimly lit suburban street from the lamp post lined the streets within the small town of Little Whinging, Surrey. The moonlight illumined the back gardens in an eerie blue glow every now and then as clouds rolled silently in the sky overhead. A gentle breeze swept through the back garden hedges rustled just as there was a cracking noise from the back garden of Number Four Privet Drive. Harry Potter then appeared out of nowhere beside a cast stone fountain, with woman in ancient Greek tunics with pitchers upon one shoulder surrounding a Greek column in the fountain's center.<p>

Harry briefly glanced to his left and then right to make certain his arrival hadn't drawn the attention of the neighbors on either side of Number Four Privet Drive. Harry then glanced to the cast stone fountain and grinned warmly as he took in the sight of the elegant addition to the back garden. His eyes then caught sight of a swing with slide near the hedge that lined the back end of the back garden. Harry's eyes then moved to the small, plastic jungle gym beside the base of the tree that Harry noticed in the branches with a well-built tree house. Harry mused about the fact that a house for a child was now in the tree that he had been forced up into by Ripper. Marjorie Dursley's bull dog after he had accidently trodden on its tail when he was nine years old.

Harry pushed back his silver framed spectacles and then turned his gaze to the new additions added onto the body of the house of Number Four Privet Drive in the form of an enclosed patio and a spare room. Harry would guess the spare room was a most likely a guest bedroom meant for when Vernon and Petunia Dursley came to visit their son and his family after Vernon junior had been born. Slowly Harry drew his wand out and approached the patio before he paused and tapped the door knob as he mentally spoke the magic word, "Alohomora." The lock clicked and he moved to open the door and step into the well-furnished patio with a card table with chairs, a couch along the side of the patio wall and a few potted plants.

Harry glanced backwards into the back garden through the patio's screen windows before he processed to the kitchen door and repeated the spell upon the door's lock. The locked clicked and Harry pulled open the door before he stepped into the kitchen of Number Four Privet Drive. Harry's eyes swept over the kitchen that had once been the sterile domain of his Aunt Petunia during his childhood. It seemed that Dudley's wife Madeline kept the kitchen clean but simply couldn't match the truly insane cleanliness of her mother-in-law. Harry sighed as he then crossed the room while memories of his past seemed to glide in and out of the kitchen like the ghost of Hogwarts.

As Harry drew closer to the kitchen door that lead into the rest of the house it swung into the room. Harry stopping in his tracks to watch as a very wrinkled, very old and small house-elf hobbled into the kitchen. The old elf's ears drooped and he wheezed with every hobbled step he took before he looked up to spot Harry in the kitchen. "Oh, Kreacher is happy that it is Master Harry." Kreacher spoke with a croaky voice as he turned about to exit the kitchen and hobble down the corridor that ran down the center of the house as though it were the house's spine. "Kreacher had feared that the Muggle family would return early from their holiday." Kreacher added as Harry followed Kreacher out of the kitchen and down along the narrow corridor between the wall on one side and the stairs on the other side.

"Yes well Kreacher there is no need to fear that my cousin and his family would return early. In fact I got an owl a few hours ago from my French friend Gabriel." Harry commented casually as he tried to shake the ghostly memories caused by the sight of the cupboard door beneath the stairs brought fourth. "In the owl from Gabriel, it sounds like Dudley and his family will be exploring the many pleasures of the activities on the hotel's beach front." Harry sighed heavily as he wondered whether Mr. Gabriel Joubert would ever owe him another favor as big as the one he was paying back now. So that he could enjoy a five day all-expense paid holiday on the French Riviera with whatever family he would have after the past was changed.

Harry's green eyes dropped down to the two foot high, blackish blue stone that was about a foot and a half in circumference that leaned up against the cupboard's door. His gaze gradually shifted from the stone and into the lounge that was spaciously empty with the furniture gathered along the walls. Harry's eyes leap from the furniture that lined the walls to the lit candles on the dark blue carpet. That was marred by large, dark red shapes and symbols that glowed on the lounge's carpeted floor. "Kreacher has prepared everything as Master Harry had commanded," Kreacher wheezed as the house-elf stood in-front of Harry before he hobbled into the lounge.

"Yes I see that Kreacher and thank you for all your hard work," Harry praised the elderly house-elf as he followed Kreacher into the lounge. Both master and servant gradually crossed the lounge with care to avoid both the candles and the wetly painted sigil symbols on the dark carpet. "Kreacher has kept those things Master Harry entrusted to Kreacher," the house-elf croaked as both he and Harry reached the fire place on the far wall from the wide entrance to the room. "Thank you Kreacher," Harry murmured as he briefly glanced down towards the rucksack on the long wooden coffee table Kreacher had gestured towards. Harry though caught sight of the framed family photo on the fire place's mantle.

Harry snatched up the photo and swept his eyes over his cousin Dudley who stood was a board shoulder and still fit man that was gradually balding on top. He had a mustache similar to that of Uncle Vernon. He stood beside his wife Madeline who had blond hair and green eyes with three of their children standing before them. Their eldest son Christopher stood in-front of his father while their second eldest Diana stood between her parents. Vernon Junior at his mother's side while she held in her arms a small bundle that was April the baby of the family. As Harry returned the framed photo to the mantle top he let out a very dry, mirthless chuckle while he shook his head from side to side.

"To think Dudley I am about to perform magic in your very home and it won't affect your family but my own," Harry murmured aloud and firmly as he stared back at that face of his cousin in the family photo. "You know I never did admit it but I was envious of you because you were raised by your parents and I was an orphan. Other drier and more mirthless chuckle escape Harry's lips. He then reached down to pick up the rucksack from the coffee table. "And now I have to envy you because you married a woman who loved you for you and I married a witch who only ever loved because I am the hero in the wizarding world."

With a tired sigh Harry then reached into the rucksack and lifted out an old pewter cauldron that was filled with several vials filled with colorful liquids and a glass orb that contained some wispy silver and white substance. He removed the orb and vials from the cauldron before he set the cauldron aside. Harry than inspected the rucksack which now held only the potion ingredients, a silver spoon and sharp curved knife while he then knelt down before the coffee table. "Can Kreacher help Master Harry?" The house-elf inquires while Harry unpacked the potion ingredients and setting them out onto the coffee table.

"No unfortunately you can't help me create the potion I need. Though you can protect the coffee table as I prepare the potion Kreacher," Harry responded back quietly as he removed the pewter cauldron and set it out beside the potion ingredients on the coffee table. Kreacher nodded his head and snapped his thumb and forefinger together and caused a faint sky blue hue appeared upon the surface of the coffee table. Harry wrapped his fingers about his wand that reappeared within the silvery instrument attached to his wrists as he then pointed the tip towards the base of the pewter cauldron and a bluebell fire ball appeared beneath it upon the top of the protected coffee table.

As Harry poured slowly the yellowish brown, Goblin bile from one of the vials into the cauldron and he found that he truly missed the Hogwarts' Potion Master Severus Snape. It was strange for Harry to miss the presence of Severus Snape now of all times. Especially since during his school years at Hogwarts, Snape had been a very unpleasant bastard of a Professor. Professor Snape had bullied students like he Harry and Neville Longbottom while he had shown favoritism to those students like Draco Malfoy. Who was from the Slytherin house which was the same house that the Professor had been in his school years.

Of course Harry hadn't seen the good things about Severus Snape until it had been pretty late and Voldemort had murdered him. Those traits Harry had only found out had been that Snape had braved being a double agent working against Voldemort. His motive for being a double agent though had been to avenge the death of Lily 'Evans' Potter. Harry's own mother and the only witch Severus Snape had ever loved. Snape had also been a very gifted potion maker even if perhaps how he taught the subject left something to be desired.

Knowing that there was no way for Severus Snape to appear before him and help him with the potion whose appearance was unknown Harry forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. He stirred the potion as he gradually added more of the ingredients at certain times into the potion as it bubbled and boiled within the cauldron and changed between the different hues of blue. Harry had just extinguished cauldron when the grandfather clock that had been pushed into one of the lounge's corners chimed the midnight hour. With a sigh Harry looked at potion that continued to boil within the cauldron. He then rose as he removed first the long Elder wand from its secured place and set it onto the fire place's mantle and then the framed wizarding photo from an inside pocket of his jacket.

"I am not doing this simply for myself but also for the lives that can be saved," Harry whispered as his eyes sweep across the animated photo of his family. Tears formed in Harry's eyes as he caught sight of his three children in the family photo. The pure happiness and innocent joy on their photographed faces rippled out as they teased each other good naturally a short distance from the photo Harry and Ginny. Harry's gaze shifted to them while he wiped the tears that had rolled down from his eyes onto his cheeks. When Harry's eyes caught sight of the photo Ginny and him- self, their expressions were exactly what he had expected.

Ginny's expression was that of anger as she glared back and forth between him and the photo Harry. Her arms folded across her chest as she stood with a gap between her husband and her. Who was a couple inches from her at the edge of the photo and wore a weary expression upon his face while lips were in a deep frown. Harry noticed that there was also a scowl was etched across his brow of his photo self who had crossed his arms loosely in-front of his stomach. He stared all the while with his emerald up out of the photo intensely up at Harry who held the silver framed family photo.

With a heavy sigh Harry set aside the family photo up onto the mantle beside the framed photo of his cousin Dudley and his family. Harry's eyes drifted down to the unfinished poison and gave a heavier sigh then he had a moment ago. When Harry reached down and picked up the knife from the coffee table he wished not for the first time in the last nine months. That he could have consulted any of the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries about the method of time travel he was testing out that very night in his Muggle cousin's home. Harry's eyes darting to the two family photos held his left hand over the open cauldron.

"I'm sorry this will erase you but I need to do it for myself and others." Harry whispered aloud as his eyes closed tightly. The images of his children's faces faded from his mind's eyes while the faces of a few people who had died in the second war against Voldemort. Those faces were those of Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Hedwig, Dobby and Fred Weasley. Lastly Colin Creevey and Teddy's parents' faces Remus and Nymphadora Lupin flashed through his mind while Harry felt the knife then slice through his left hand's palm.

He clenched his hand into a fist tightly and then opened his eyes to watch the dark red droplets of his blood drip down into the potion. When Harry believed he had donated enough blood he dropped the knife back into the empty rucksack it came from and glanced about the lounge. "Kreacher I need some of your healing magic," Harry spoke as his right hand fingers wrapped themselves about his wand that hung down from the wand guard about his wrist. He then flicking and swishing the wand at the cauldron and levitated it up off the coffee table and into the air.

When Harry and the cauldron spun about the house-elf hobbled to his master's side and snapped his finger to heal the long gash across his palm. Harry winced as the house-elves magic knitted and then mended the flesh of his palm slowly. Once the skin was healed Harry waved Kreacher aside before striding across the lounge and the sigils on the floor while the cauldron floated ahead of him. "This better work or all my effort these pass nine months will be for nothing," Harry murmured aloud more for himself as he reached the corridor and stood before the stone and door to the cupboard under the stairs. There Harry flipped both his right hand and wand and so the cauldron toppled over and poured the potion mixture down over the dark stone against the cupboard door.

With a swish of his wand in a circle around the floating cauldron it vanished with a soft pop and Harry turned back to march back to the coffee table that stood in-front of the fireplace within the lounge. As Harry made his way slowly across the room he reached up to remove the wand guard secured to his right wrist and so when he reached the fireplace placed guard and his wand onto the mantle top. "Now, we are to the hard part that is the magic spell," Harry murmured before he chuckled before he reached out to pick up the Elder wand in his right hand while he picked up the glass orb in his left hand and turned back to walk into the center of the oval in the center of the room.

"In this place and in this time we call upon the tear of time," Harry recited while eyes swept over the candles and sigil spread out on the carpet of the lounge. Harry swung the Elder wand in his wand and above his head in shapes similar to those sigils upon the floor around him. "Now open the gate time between now and then, and allow our memories the journey to their ancient home," Harry spoke as he drew the wand down before him as a bright, white light beam erupted from the wand's tip and connected itself to the potion covered stone. The air in the house suddenly began to crackle with magic as dark blue colored sparkles vaulted repeatedly from the potion covered stone.

The sparkles descended to the carpeted floor and ignited the dark red sigils painted down upon the carpet within the lounge around Harry and his house-elf. The Painted sigils then burst into small walls of bright blue flames rose up into walls of fire that encircled both Harry and Kreacher the house-elf. "Master Harry Potter the markings on the floor had caught on fire!" Kreacher croaked out loudly as Harry gritted his teeth while his out stretched wand hand vibrated violently. Harry then griped the Elder wand more tightly as he responded sternly back at his house-elf. "I'm busy Kreacher so protect yourself and me along with the house but don't extinguish the fires."

Whether Kreacher had casted a magical spell to protect the both them and the house, Harry couldn't tell. For his attention was drawn upon the white beam that extended from the tip of the wand in his out stretched hand as the beam pulsated rapidly. Harry's eyes dropped away from the blue coils that snaked up along the white beam as he collapsed down onto one knee and he found himself panting heavily. He could feel is magical energy as it ebbed out of him and into the time travel spell while the blue coils snake further up to the tip of his wand. Thirty-three Harry continued to chant loudly over and over in his mind as he watched the coils of blue magical energy finally touch the tip of his wand.

"Open the gate to the time and place of my choosing for the memories of old become the memories new." Spoke Harry as loudly and calmly as he could between panted breaths just as the blue coils arched off the tip of his wand. The coils struck Harry in the face and caused the lens in the silver frames of his spectacles to explode outward as the coils danced over his eyes and face. The destruction of his spectacles' lens caused Harry to drop the glass orb down onto the carpeted floor. "Kreacher throw the orb against the stone now before the spell drains me of all my magical power," Harry wheezed out as he blinked rapidly staring blurry forward while he used on his mental strength to continued focus on the number thirty-three over and over again. Harry closed his eyes while he then grasps the top of his right wrist with his left hand to steady the aimed wand.

"Yes, Kreacher will do as master wishes," Harry heard Kreacher's voice from a long way of while he panted heavier. Harry found that his wand arm shook very violently, repeatedly and a minute or so later there was the distance noise of glass that shattered. Harry than screamed from the depths of his brain thirty-three years just as the dark blue coils leapt from his face and they bleed into the white thing beam connected to the wand tip and stone. The now dark blue beam pulsated rapidly over and over again before it shattered with the explosion of magical energy. The release of that magical energy rippled through the house of Number Four Privet Drive as it knocked Harry off balance and sent him down onto the carpeted floor. Harry's eyes opened to stare blurry around him-self and he watched Kreacher extinguish the fires. He then drifted off into the blackness of unconsciousness just as the grandfather clock chimed in half past midnight.


	3. Chapter Two: The Life Harry Made

**Disclaimer:**I am not getting, paid for this simply practice. Harry Potter belongs and is the property of J. K. Rowling, and Bloomsbury Publishing any other legally authorized publishers.

* * *

><p><strong>Decision to Change the Past by Morpheus_Dream_Maker<strong>

**Chapter Two:**

**The Life Harry Made**

* * *

><p>The gentle moonlight streamed into the lounge of number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, through the house's front windows. The light danced off both the plush clean carpet of the well-furnished room, along with the simple framed photographs on the fireplace's mantle. Each photo held only one subject that of a slightly heavy five-year-old boy as he seemed joyfully open presents that surrounded him. In the moon light the house was deafening quietly while three of the house's residents sleep peacefully in bedrooms on the first floor. A fourth lay asleep in the cupboard under the stairs unaware that night would change his life just as the grandfather clock struck half past midnight.<p>

As the last chime of the half hour filled the lounge the small sleeping boy in the cupboard awake within a silent and violent struggle against an intense dark blue light that engulfed the whole cupboard. White sparkles arched about the boy's head while the ends of his unruly black sizzled with a strange energy the boy could never identify in a million years of his young life. The young boy name was Harry Potter and continued to breathe in ragged and shallow breaths while his hands clenched and unclenched out at his sides while he hovered in mid-air in the small space of the cupboard.

As suddenly as the attack begun it was gone in and instant and Harry dropped down onto the cushion of the camp bed beneath him. His eyelid fluttered rapidly over his dark emerald green as he took in several deep breathes while images and thoughts of some fiction flashed before the young boy's inner mind and frighten the boy intensely before he suddenly lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Slowly then dawn pierced the darkness of night and bathed the town of Little Whinging Surrey in a soft glow of the slowly raising sun. It's ascend gradually in the sky while the rays began to stretch out and over, the slanted down roof tops of the medium to large square houses, of the relatively small community of Little Whinging. As the sun rose higher a few rays peeked into one of the first floor windows of Number Privet Drive, to wash the smallest bedroom in the morning sunlight.<p>

In one corner nearest the window, from which the sun shone into the room sat a neatly made single bed that stood vacant and still just like the desk a chair nearby. The stillness and emptiness of both the bed and desk, but that could not be said for the very center of the room, there was a whirlwind of activity.

This activity was that of simple ordinary objects that wheezed about in a blur of motion in a cyclone like fashion around the only living being within the room. A young boy stood in the eye of this cyclone in a pair of grey track bottoms his unruly black haired head bowed and his eyes closed behind the silver frames of his elegant spectacles. It was the same boy Harry Potter who had been a sleep in the cupboard before he'd been awakened by the magical force, which had transcended back through time to impart knowledge of both the future and magic to the young five-year-old boy.

That all had happened nearly six years ago and it was a month still before he would turn eleven years old. In the present Harry stood in deep contraction while sheens of perspiration shimmer on both his bared chest and furrowed brow that was marred by his trade mark lightning bolt scar. The bedroom was completely silent thanks to a bit of magic Harry had performed upon the walls before he had begun his usual morning routine. He bounced on the balls of his feet and held his right hand up before the center of his face as he breathed in a labored yet steady rate.

Now though the magic prevented noise from outside the bedroom it didn't eliminate any made within the smallest bedroom. So when the alarm clock that was part of the cyclone went off the sound echoed only briefly in the bedroom. Because Harry's eyes flew, open instantly with the first ring of the alarm's bell and with a swish of left arm his left hand struck out through the air and in the direction of the alarm clock that had offended the silence of the room.

Harry's hand though never even reached the alarm clock it simply made a sharp jabbing motion in the clock's direction and the clock fell silent. That task done Harry dropped his feet flat onto the polish smooth wooden floor of his bedroom and then waved his arms and hands about in fluid gentle movements.

As his hands and arms moved about at eye level he began to move across the room while his feet sliding curled lines. His body shifted about while he strolled towards his bed. The objects within the cyclone that continued to surround soared across the room every now and then at the motion of his hands and body seeming to settle something back in their usual places within the bedroom.

Books upon the bookshelves, pads of notebooks filled with paper, pencils, pens, envelopes and desk blotter settled upon the once barren desk. The nice toys presents from his friends for his birthdays sorted themselves slowly into the trunk that sat at the foot of his bed. The small, neatly made bed for which he then strolled up to and stopped at its side.

There Harry snatched from the air both the silent alarm clock and a framed photograph. He set the photo down first onto the bed side cabinet before he turned off the silent alarm clock. He then waved his right hand over the top of the clock, so that its alarm would be heard again the next morning, before he placed it beside the photograph of him and his four closest friends. Harry's green eyes swept over his small yet orderly bedroom at everything that he had collected over the last six years.

Then he looked back at the photo and smiled widely as he remembered it was because of the friends in the photo that he had moved out of the cupboard under the stairs and had the smallest bedroom. Though Harry knew that the friendships with three boys, Alden Goodwitch, Ethan Richman, Cavan Arkwright and the only girl Sabrina Bellamy. They were good childhood friends and a means through their parents for the Dursleys to treat Harry decently.

It was all the by-product of plan by the person he had at the time dubbed future Harry. The plan had been to teach Dudley and his gang not to mess with him during recess at their primary school Rosewood prep. He, Harry had been meant simply to use the martial arts moves, that were used as part of the far Eastern wandless magic known as the Way of the Empty Wand. Which of course Harry had been punished by his Aunt and Uncle for when he returned home to Number four Privet Drive, the act had though at school emboldened the other students to stand up to Dudley and his gang and garnered he Harry some friends.

So with friends coming over to see him the Dursleys were then forced to give him an actual bedroom rather than keep him in the cupboard under the stairs. Though Vernon Dursley had also gained from the friends Harry had made or to be more precisely from the parents of at least three of his friends. Alden's father was a very successful businessman while Ethan's father was the president of one of the larger banks in England, lastly Cavan's father was a M.P (Member of Parliament), and in the Conservative Party. Which if the knowledge Harry had gotten from his future self was correct which it had been up to now would be in power for a little less than seven more years.

It had been a bit curious to Harry at the time that Petunia and not Vernon had gone after Sabrina's parents, they being the owners and president of the Little Whinging's elite country club The Briar Garden. Though in hindsight she had been more of the social climber in the household, and Vernon's interest seemed to be more geared to increase business and financial opportunities. Especially since, he Vernon had risen to now be the vice president of sales and finances within drilling company Grunnings with a little bit of help from this friends' fathers.

Harry mused solemnly as he moved to lift up the loose floorboard slightly hidden beneath his bed, that his Aunt Mrs. Petunia Dursley's desire for social climbing at anything to do with escaping her high working class background. Was there truly anything wrong with being the daughter of Johnathan Henry Evans a former R.A.F pilot in world war two and top foremen factory up north in Manchester England? That thought just barely formed when a darker one popped into his head as to why his Aunt Petunia was such a social climber.

It wasn't to wash away Johnathan Evans from her memories but to flee the memories of her younger fraternal sister and Harry's mother Lily Evan. It was because his mother had been a witch and gone off to Hogwarts and yet little Petunia Evans hadn't been able to go. Unlike her prettier and more special baby sister she had to remain in the Muggle world and so had devoted herself to social climbing with that world. The thought brought an angrily feeling boiling up from deep inside him out for only a brief moment as he turned his attention to the shoe box from under his bedroom's loose floor board.

With a deep breath Harry banished that thought that knew the older vision of him had never had before. It was time to focus on the last bit of magic he was going to be able to get away with until later that evening. Harry was lucky that his future self knew about a thesis about the nature of magic in young wizards and witches published from the Department of Mysteries in the late seventies.

It circulated around the Ministry of Magic the theory that during the late evening and early mornings. So that the times before and after sleep the magic in young wizards and witches. Could be tapped by their unconscious mind to preform random acts of magic, and so now Harry was using that belief to avoid getting into trouble with the Ministry.

With that knowledge Harry lifting up the lid to the shoe box to reveal a few small and polished pebbles nestled together in the box. Harry waved his hand over them and the correct number of pebbles for the wizarding children born to Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggles who turned five this year old rose up from the box. Harry gave a sigh as he looked down into the box at the remaining pebble meant for last year he would be hopefully helping increase their magic powers.

If of course the newly proposed theory by the Muggleborn wizard in the future was correct. It would make the hassle worth it to send pebbles to all the seven years above him wizards and witches who attended Hogwarts. Especially since it had been a bit tricky in delivering a single, pebble to Sirius Black in his Azkaban prison cell, especially as he had to avoid both Ministry and Dumbledore's security and surveillance measures.

Now near the end Harry felt a pang of sadness that he would never send out another pebble to a future Hogwarts student ever again. Quickly before the thought and sadness overwhelmed him he touched his fingertips pebble in turn before he gestured them into the prepared envelopes on his desk. Each pebble was imbued each with the magical hypnotic suggestion for young wizard or witch to awaken late at night and early in morning to practice for an hour and half with their magical power. After he returned the box to beneath the floorboard he stood up and feeling dirty picked up the envelopes and some change of clothes. Harry then headed off to the first floor bathroom to take a shower before his other relatives woke up and began their day at Privet Drive.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Uncle Vernon, and how did you sleep last night?" A now clean and dressed Harry asked cheerful from a small step stool before the cooker. Harry swished the pan about with two eggs over heated hob. Vernon Dursley returned the cheerful greeting with a deep and gruff grunt as he took a seat and unfolded the newspaper that he had carried in under his left arm.<p>

"Oh, Uncle Vernon if you were going to call Mrs. Figg to watch me while you and Aunt Petunia take Dudley to the zoo." Harry piped up as he deposited the fried eggs onto a plate with three strips of bacon on the counter top beside the cooker. He then climbed down the step stool and picked up the plate to bring it to the table as he glanced towards his Uncle who stared curiously at him. "You won't need her to babysit me because I will be out of the house all day long."

"Oh and why is that?" Vernon inquired in a firm grunting voice firmly as Harry set the plate down before his Uncle and stepped back for the cooker within the kitchen. "Ethan, Cavan, Sabrina and I are going over to the Goodwitchs to welcome Alden back home, from getting his tonsils removed." Harry responded back and watched as Vernon winced sharply at the family name as he sat at the table.

The corners of Harry's lips tugged at the edges of Harry's mouth as he thought to himself that the universe had something of an ace sense of humor. For it to put a man who could not stand the word witch for all money in England in the same little village with a family whose surname was Goodwitch.

Harry was frying up his aunt's eggs when Petunia Dursley strolled into the kitchen in a long, dark blue and white polka dotted dress. "Good morning Aunt Petunia," Harry greeted her as he looked up from the eggs frying away in the pan. "I hope you don't mind having to make Dudley his breakfast because I have to leave shortly to meet my friends to head to the Goodwitchs to visit Alden."

Aunt Petunia's mouth that had opened to response to Harry's greeting closed abruptly and he watched as she wince just a long side her husband seated at the table. "Fine, I guess visiting you friends is important to you." Petunia snapped out as Harry turned over the frying pan and emptied the fried eggs onto another plate with only two strips of bacon on the counter beside the cooker.

Harry done with the task stepped off the step stool to the glaring gaze of both his aunt and uncle as he then moved to place the plate carefully onto the kitchen table that was partly laden with Dudley's forty birthday presents. Harry gave a sigh and a turned about to head for the kitchen's back door. "I wouldn't be home until this afternoon," Harry said and without waiting for a reply from either Dursley stepped out the door and into the back garden's patio.

The patio added on to support the add on to the first floor to extended out and gave Dudley a second bedroom and enlarged the first floor bathroom as well. All because they had to give Harry the smallest bedroom though also thanks to the connections Vernon made with fathers of Harry's friends.

Harry trotted across the patio and out into the back garden as he thought that about the addition to the number four Privet Drive the fact that the Dursleys had last summer put down a down payment for a five-bedroom summer home on the Mediterranean island of Majorca. It was only because of Vernon's demanding responsibilities to Grunnings that family had only spent a weekend there the week before Dudley's birthday. Harry though had been left behind with Mrs. Figg though he had preferred it that way. Especially since the Dursley had to treat Harry better in public, their behavior towards him was indifferent.

Quickly Harry mounted his pushbike from the garage before he slipped the envelopes from his jeans' back pocket into the mailbox of number four Privet Drive. He then pedaled off through the peaceful streets of Little Whinging headed for the Briar Lane just a few streets beyond the local play park. Harry smiled as he breathed in the fresh air, while he thought about the day he would spent with his friends. Harry was going to truly had enjoy his second chance at being a child, before he would enter wizard in the wizarding world at Hogwarts as a famous wizard.


End file.
